


The Beginning of The End

by MissLuluBee



Series: Possession Is Nine Tenths Of The Law [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, This fic in the series is very much just Tabitha setting up her plan, the next fic will be the boys dealing with her being gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuluBee/pseuds/MissLuluBee
Summary: Tabitha sets up her plan to finally rid her and the gang of Darko forever.





	The Beginning of The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a filler chapter so the rest make sense, it's not overly long but is vital if you wish to understand the next few fics in the series.
> 
> As usual this is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

Tabitha awoke in a tangle of limbs, her four lovers all curled around her protectively as if she would try to escape at some point in the night. The comfort she felt was soon overpowered by an immense sense of dread which she swallowed down in order to disentangle herself from the bed to head to the bathroom in order to shower.

The rest of the morning was a blur, she sat in the front room with her hands clasped, staring at a spot on the coffee table as though she could see through it to the floor. Her mind was working overtime as she mentally prepared herself for what was to come. All around her the penthouse was a buzz of nervous energy as each of the males tried and failed to do something that made them feel useful.

As the clock hit twelve, the redhead stood slowly, said her goodbyes and left the townhouse in her usual outfit of jeans, a tank and a hoodie pulled up over her head in order to disguise her dyed locks.

She’d planned it all out, to keep herself hidden for months, let Darko drive himself insane trying to work out what the hell Hannibal had done with his wife and let him become so desperate that he’d do anything to make sure he could keep his eyes on her. The plan was simple really; go out, run some errands as though she was trying to hide and get captured.

Tabby took a deep breath as the estate car rolled to a stop outside a store she frequented, this was it, no way back but she got out of the car anyway. She needed to do this, no matter what happened to her this was the only way to free herself and her family from this evil bastard once and for all.

It didn’t take long before Darko’s men made themselves known, they emptied out the store with threats of violence and followed Tab down a dead end aisle until she had no choice but to turn and face them, “What?” she demanded, hands on her hips as her hood fell down to reveal her shocking red hair.

“Darko wants you.” The taller of the males said in a deep voice, not one she recognised but she filed it away for a later date, letting her usual attitude take over.

“Darko wants a lot of things, he’s not getting those either.” She shrugged, half turning to continue browsing the shelves.

The male stepped forward and smashed the female’s head against the corner of the shelf, hand in the back of her hair as he held her in place, “I don’t think you understand, little girl. Darko wants you, and he’s not taking no for an answer.”

Tab cried out at the shock blow to her head, she hadn’t expected them to come at her full force so suddenly. She growled, kicking and spitting at the man as his two colleagues grabbed her up once they’d checked she wasn’t carrying any weapons.

With her phone disposed of in a freezer, she was hauled off between the three of them, making sure she couldn’t escape or attack them in any way as they bundled her out of the back door into the back of a waiting van.

Tab continued ranting and spitting the entire journey, even after they’d covered her head with a bag in order to stifle her screams of murder and dismemberment on anyone involved in this but to no avail, not that she actually expected them to suddenly decide she was too much hassle after all this work had been put in.

As the van stopped abruptly, Tabitha was pulled out, stumbling over her feet, and thrown down onto cold concrete floor to be bound against a cold concrete pillar and left to stew.

The sound of shoes rhythmically clicking on the concrete after hours of isolation was a welcome reprieve from the sound of water dripping somewhere behind her. She could tell by the way the newcomer walked that he was who she’d been waiting for.

A flash of blinding light assaulted her as the hood was ripped from her head and she came face to face with Darko.

Her instant reaction was to spit blood from her split lip into his face, it always amused her to see his perfectly coiffed appearance ruined, especially when she was the one responsible.

Darko back handed the female hard enough to make her head hit the pillar she was bound to, then crouched down again as he used a handkerchief to wipe the blood and spittle from his face, “How I’ve missed you darling.” He drawled, grabbing a hold of the female’s chin to force her to look at him, “I’m sure you’ve missed me too, that’s why you had to take in my bastard wasn’t it? Didn’t matter that he’s a cheap knock off of Daddy, all you wanted was me, even after everything.”

Tabby laughed before trying to kick at Darko only to fail as she expected, “Still haven’t gotten over the fact that Hannibal - my husband - kicked your sorry ass out of Romania and freed me. Pathetic that you have to kidnap a girl in order to get laid.”

The dark haired male took a deep breath and stood, pacing for a moment before aiming a kick at Tab’s ribs, causing her to not only cry out but to choke from the winding, “You’re the same scared little bitch you always were. I’ve heard stories about you, but they’re pure fabrication aren’t they? Big bad Hannibal talks you up, says you and my spawn are better than I know you are.”

Glaring up at the male as she spat yet more blood out, this time on the floor next to her, the female leaned back against the pillar, smirking with her teeth covered in blood, “Believe what you will, I don’t care. You brought me here for a reason, so get on with it. If I’m gonna die then do it or just fuck off and leave me.”

Considering it for a moment, Darko shrugged and knelt down to press a kiss to Tab’s forehead, “I’ll be back soon, princess. But not too soon, you need to learn your lesson.” He chuckled, straightening up and left her tied to the pillar in what appeared to be an underground parking lot in pitch black, the fluorescent lights switching off when movement wasn’t detected.

Now all she had left to do was wait.


End file.
